Polyester resins have been extensively used in the application fields such as films and sheets because they are excellent in transparency, mechanical strength, melting stability, solvent resistance and recyclability. Further, in recent years, the polyester resins have also been used for housings of domestic appliances or OA equipments.
However, the polyester resins tend to readily undergo hydrolysis as compared to conventional general-purpose resins. For this reason, for the purpose of improving a hydrolysis resistance of the polyester resins, an aromatic carbodiimide has been conventionally added thereto.
For example, PTL1 discloses an aliphatic polyester resin composition prepared by compounding an aromatic monocarbodiimide compound into an aliphatic polyester resin such as a polylactic acid, which is excellent in hydrolysis resistance, and a process for producing the aliphatic polyester resin composition.